Speaker of the Craftian House of Representatives
The Speaker of the House of Representatives is the presiding officer of the House of Representatives, the lower house of the Parliament of Craftia. The presiding officer in the upper house is the President of the Senate. The Speaker is the presiding officer of House of Representatives debates, determining which members may speak. The Speaker is also responsible for maintaining order during debate, and may punish members who break the rules of the House. The office of Speaker is has been held by National United Party member Madelyn Ching, granddaughter of the 10th Prime Minister Bob Ching. List of Speakers of the House of Representatives } | rowspan="3"|Rob Traktar (1944–2007) | | 26 September 1995 | 14 September 1998 | McDonald |- ! | | 15 September 1998 | 7 February 2000 | rowspan="2"|A. Lee |- ! | | 8 February 2000 | 30 September 2001 |- ! rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|William Marksman (1956–2042) | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|1 October 2001 | rowspan="2"|17 September 2004 | Herbert |- | 1st Bergensten |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"|Anthony Wang (1955–2021) | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"|18 September 2004 | rowspan="3"|9 September 2009 | 2nd Bergensten |- | 3rd Bergensten |- | Dellfield |- ! rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Daniel Forest (1949–2016) | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|10 September 2009 | rowspan="2"|19 September 2013 | 1st Barris |- | 2nd Barris |- ! | Tama Widya (1964–2050) | | 20 September 2013 | 15 September 2016 | Ching |- ! | Raymond Ingham (1959–2039) | | 16 September 2016 | 24 April 2018 | rowspan="2"|Hen-Ji |- ! | Oliver Wyundyaga (1948–2035) | | 25 April 2018 | 9 September 2019 |- ! rowspan="4" | rowspan="4"|Simon Wentworth (1971–2068) | rowspan="4" | rowspan="4"|10 September 2019 | rowspan="4"|8 September 2028 | R. Leonard |- | 1st McKay |- | 2nd McKay |- | 3rd McKay |- ! | George Kendall (1969–2050) | | 9 September 2028 | 28 November 2029 | rowspan="2"|Hunter |- ! | Jonathan Rodriguez (1977–2071) | | 29 November 2029 | 19 September 2031 |- ! rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Gene Fu (1979–2038) | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|19 September 2031 | rowspan="2"|27 August 2034 | Nguyen |- | Crestson |- ! | Raymond Ingham (1959–2039) | | 28 August 2034 | 3 September 2035 | rowspan="2"|T. Lee |- ! | Benjamin Robert Cen (1983–) | | 4 September 2035 | 17 September 2035 |- ! | Danielle Malley (1990–) | | 18 September 2035 | 18 September 2037 | Jones |- ! | Albert Bourke (1978–) | | 19 September 2037 | 27 June 2038 | rowspan="3"|Yuss |- ! | Zeta Woodlands (1984–2068) | | 28 June 2038 | 22 December 2038 |- ! | Lee Vox (1988–) | | 23 December 2038 | 2 September 2040 |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"|Amanda Nguyen (1995–) | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"|3 September 2040 | rowspan="3"|17 September 2049 | 1st Abbott |- | 2nd Abbott |- | 3rd Abbott |- ! | Danielle Malley (1990–) | | 18 September 2049 | 7 October 2050 | 4th Abbott |- ! | Frederick Kim (2001–) | | 8 October 2050 | 10 February 2051 | rowspan="4"|V. Leonard |- ! | Mel Queanbeyan (2005–) | | 11 February 2051 | 28 February 2051 |- ! | Sunny Owens (1998–) | | 1 March 2051 | 18 June 2051 |- ! | Aaron Reisman (2008–) | | 19 June 2051 | 23 June 2051 |- ! | Reagen Queanbeyan (2030–) | | 24 June 2051 | 8 September 2052 | 1st M. Queanbeyan |- ! rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Peter Ma (2011–) | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|9 September 2052 | rowspan="2"|17 September 2058 | 2nd M. Queanbeyan |- | 3rd M. Queanbeyan |- ! rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Nick Ng (2014–) | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|18 September 2058 | rowspan="2"|31 August 2064 | Wibowus |- | Gray |- ! | Mel Queanbeyan (2005–) | | 1 September 2064 | 5 September 2067 | R. Queanbeyan |- ! | Jacky Grinner (2027–) | | 6 September 2067 | 20 August 2069 | rowspan="2"|1st Terrys |- ! | Nick Ng (2014–) | | 21 August 2069 | 19 September 2070 |- ! | Madelyn Ching (2031–) | | 20 September 2070 | Incumbent | 2nd Terrys |}